


YES

by 33line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33line/pseuds/33line
Summary: "Yes."The hunter said.





	YES

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.It's just a try.

"Yes."

The hunter said.

The devil narrowed his eyes unbelievably.

"Seriously,Sammy?"

"Yeah."

Hunter tilted his head to look the devil in the eyes.

Devil opened his eyes wide,and then he spread his hands as if ready to accept him as his vessel.

But hunter just stept back and shrugged.

"Happy April Fool's Day,Lucifer."


End file.
